Family Guy
Family Guy is a cartoon show on FOX. It's aimed primarily at mature audiences, and has many nostalgic and pop-culture references -- including references to The Muppet Show, Sesame Street and Fraggle Rock. The show stars Peter Griffin, an overweight Rhode Island man and his family, his wife Lois, his daughter Meg, his oldest son Chris, his youngest son Stewie (a baby bent on world domination), and his talking dog Brian. Episodes Episode Name: Peter Peter Caviar Eater In the episode the Griffins inherit a very large house from Lois's aunt. The family moves to the new home, and Peter sells their old house. After some stupid spending the family loses their money and the family gets tired of their new wealth. Peter is forced to sell the new house so he can afford to re-purchase the old one. In order to get the house sold he has to convince an auctioneer that the house is historic, thus raising the value, so they can afford to move back home. Below is a transcript of the part when Peter tries to prove the house is historic, and mentions Fraggle Rock. :Peter Griffin: Wait wait come back! This is where the pilgrims landed on Fraggle Rock! Episode Name: A Picture is Worth A Thousand Bucks When checking into a hotel, Peter asks if there are any bellhops at the hotel that are "rats like in the Muppets". A reference to The Great Muppet Caper. Meg, feeling depressed that she has no talent, tries her bird calls in a park in New York City. Peter is so impressed and asks her to do another one for him. After a short pause, Big Bird walks up to them acting like a tough New Yorker. Episode Name: I Never Met The Dead Man Stewie has a "Bond Villain" moment talking to Ernie on his Sesame Street phone. :Lois: Aw, look at Stewie. Isn't he adorable playing with his Sesame Street phone? :Stewie: Put me through to the Pentagon. :Ernie: Do you know what sound a cow makes? :Stewie: Don't toy with me, Ernie! I've already dispatched Mr. Hooper. I've got six armed men stationed outside Big Bird's nest. And as for Linda? Well, it's rather difficult for a deaf woman to hear an assassin approach, now isn't it? :Ernie: Can you count to three? :Stewie: Ho ho, Indeed I can!(shoots raygun)One! Two! Three!... Can I count to three? For God's sake, I'm already shooting at a fifth-grade level. Episode Name: Brian Does Hollywood Stewie has a frog doll tied up and asks him if he is responsible for foiling his world domination plans. Stewie takes out a Miss Piggy doll and threatens him to answer by making love to her. ("I've become my father!") Episode Name: I Am Peter Hear Me Roar Reference to the "Baker Films" on Sesame Street: At a women's dinner party at the Biltimore Hotel, a chef comes out of the kitchen holding banana cream pies. Chef: Ten banana-cream pies!(gets run over by Lois and Gloria Ironbox who are fighting each other) Episode Name: Jungle Love Peter has a flash-back to when he was an assistant to Dr. Honeydew, showing Peter morphed into a Beaker design and Meeping. Episode Name: Fifteen Minutes of Shame Peter craves to get attention on his reality show with a puppet (it is Madame the puppet character from "Wayland Flowers and Madame"), when the camera starts to pan away from Peter to something more interesting. Peter wants him to come back because "she's gonna sing 'Rainbow Connection'!" Episode Name: Let's Go To The Hop News reporter Tom Tucker says toad licking (a new drug craze) is "also known as lillipadding, frenching the prince, and doing Kermit" Episode Name: A Fish Out Of Water A tough biker wants the tattoo artist to draw a skull on his thigh, but the artist says that he can do Kermit the Frog. The biker says he just wants a skull, but the artist goes ahead with drawing Kermit. Episode Name: Ready, Willing, and Disabled Peter demands his own TV movie starring Valerie BertandErnie(his mispronounciation of actress Valerie Bertinelli) Episode Name: Mind Over Murder TV shows start to run together in Peter's mind when he flashes to "Homicide Life on Sesame Street", a parody of the crime drama series "Homicide: Life on the Street"(1993-99)starring Bert and Ernie(who are seen together in bed, naked). Bert gets a phonecall regarding a person who has "gotten his head blown off down at a place called Hooper's". He is seen drinking in this clip as well. Ernie: Bert, I wish you wouldn't drink so much, Bert Bert: Well Ernie, I wish you WOULD'NT EAT COOKIES IN THE **** BED! Ernie: Bert, you're shouting again, Bert! The skit ends with a comedic instrumental similar to the ones used to end every classic Ernie and Bert sketch. Episode Name: Family Guy Viewer Mail #1 :(Peter and Brian are watching TV - The Count is on) :The Count:' Six! Six bats! Seven! Seven bats! Ah Ah Ah! :Peter: Hey is the Count a vampire? :Brian: What's that? :Peter: Why He-he's got those big fangs. Have they ever shown him doing somebody in and then feeding on him? :Brian: You're, you're asking if they've ever done a Sesame Street in which the Count kills somebody and then sucks their blood for sustenance. :Peter: Yeah. :Brian: No, they've never done that. Episode Name: Petarded Reference to counting inserts on Sesame Street: :Children's chorus: the prostitutes as numbers appear on the screen 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. :Peter: the shot Seven. Seven prostitutes. Episode Name: Model Misbehavior Stewie starts his own CashScam business. Brian, who is in need of money for his deworming medication, agrees to work for him. The next day, Brian comes into Stewie's office(actually his room)and starts work. On Stewie's desk is a yellow toy phone, which later turns out to be a Sesame Street phone. Stewie asks Brian to come into his office for a minute. Brian walks in but before he can ask him what he wants, the Sesame Street phone. Stewie answers the phone and it is Grover calling(voice not heard) On the phone are four circular buttons revealing pictures of(left to right, from top row)Big Bird, Grover, Ernie and The Count. Stewie: (answering phone)Yes, uh Grover what is it? This has to be quick, I am so pressed. Yes, the letter G is wonderful. Of course, and the number 6. Oh, okay. Okay. Gr-Gr-Grover...Grover(shouting)GROVER! GROVER! Grover! You-you know what, if, if you're gonna shout, we could just talk later! Alright, you know what? Call me back when you calm down! Stewie then tells Brian to send Lois a congragulatory basket, and while he does, the buttons on the phone change. Big Bird, Ernie and The Count are still there, but Grover is now replaced by Oscar the Grouch. He then adds "Oh and if Cookie Monster calls, tell him I am not talking to him until he gets out of rehab!" Cookie Monster is seen in a rehabilitation facility for his drug-like addiction to cookies. Three men enter the room for contraband check. One of them notices a plate of cookies under the bedsheets, but Cookie claims that he doesn't know how they got there. He goes on saying that maybe somebody might have put them there while cleaning the bed, but before he could finish, he just swoops over to the plate and gobbles up the cookies, complete with an almost exact "Cookie munching" audio used on Sesame Street, although it is more likely that Sesame Workshop(formerly CTW)would not have approved the use of audio in a scene involving a Muppet(in this case Cookie Monster)doing something outrageous. Cookie then gets tackled by the three men and starts screaming("You guys are Nazis man! You're freakin' Nazis!"). He gets an injection shot in the leg and falls asleep. Later in the episode, Peter and Lois go to the Drunken Clam to celebrate Lois' first success as a model. After an argument between the couple, she goes into the ladies' restroom and hears a noise. She opens the door of a bathroom stall and catches Cookie Monster sitting on the toilet, pouring cookie dough onto a spoon and lighting it on fire. Cookie Monster: (waiting for dough to heat up)Come on come on! (notices Lois) GO AWAY! The buttons of the Sesame Street phone during the rest of the episode are "blob drawings" of the characters' colors and shapes(and the picture of Oscar switches to a blob drawing of Grover). Episode Name: The Father, the Son and the Holy Fonz Stewie has been confined to a plastic ball after having been infected with contaminated holy water. In one scene he says, "You would not believe the morning I had," and we cut to the Pinball Number Count sequence from Sesame Street, with Stewie-in-the-ball replacing the pinball. The music is exactly the same, and so is the sequence, almost frame for frame. See also *Simpsons references Category:References